Untitled
by Chibi Botan
Summary: Featuring Hiei & Botan. Not a romance story! The story focuses on emotions and does not have many twists. Yukina doesn't appear, but is important in the story. It's more about friendship and family.
1. Raw Emotions

**Untitled**

by JJB Villanueva [~ChibiBotan]

* * *

Chapter One: Raw Emotions

**I**

Hiei was curiously watching the ferry girl. She was peculiarly sad today. He felt it in her spirit energy.

It had always been low, almost as if she was a living human, but it was so differently low today.

He tells himself he doesn't really care, but found himself following her sneaking out of Genkai's place to the lake.

Out of nowhere the Prince of Hell appeared. Koenma. The two spoke, the prince seemingly wanting to cheer her up. But the blue-haired girl seemed to be feeling uneasy with whatever it was her boss was saying.

Hiei turned to leave, but was stopped upon hearing a name.

_Yukina._

They were talking about Yukina.

Hating to listen in but knowing it was about his sister, he stayed.

He heard Koenma say, "Tomorrow, you will have to bring her to the gates of judgment. No one else can do it better than you."

Hiei was stunned. _Why will they bring Yukina __**there?**_

He thought he knew the answer even before he uttered the question.

_Yukina was going to __**die**__._

**II**

_**No!**_

_They can't do that!_

But Hiei knew they can. In fact it was their job to do so. The two spirits were in fact, the Prince of Hell and Death herself. Koenma knew who and when someone is going to die. And Botan, deity of Death, brings the souls to the Gates of Judgment.

_No. Not __**her**__! _

At first, he was in shock. he couldn't breathe. It was as if he just died. It seemed a long time that the fire demon was staring into space, his mind numb, his mouth opened in shock.

In fact it was only three seconds. Three damning seconds.

His two eyes closed, but his Jagan eye opened. In an instant, with the power of too much rage and desperation in his heart, his demon instinct took over.

He transformed into a green-skinned demon with his body covered with _eyes_..

_I won't let them do it! __**Hell will freeze over!**_

Hiei unsheated his katana. He was ready to strike.

But when he opened his eyes, the Prince of Hell was already gone. He had vanished, not knowing how close to death he had been.

It only fueled his anger. _He had gotten away! _

He could not think. He could not control his energy. But somehow... He knew was he should get ahold of himself.

A slight movement, and his eyes locked on a moving thing.

It had gleaming sky blue hair.

The fire demon smirked. This is a game he knew too well.

**III**

Botan stared at the space her boss had just appeared--and now disappeared at. Koenma wanted her to be the one to bring Yukina to their realm.

_Of course, who else would bring her?_

Botan would not let Yukina go through _that_ alone, and, knowing how painful it would be for the girl, she was broken hearted for the rest of the day.

Yukina didn't know yet. But tomorrow, she'll have to tell her.

She turned to leave, but was surprised when Hiei--in full demon form, with his katana unsheated--had suddenly appeared in front of her.

With his infamous death glare.

**IV**

_He'd never hurt a woman. _

She tried to repeat that in her mind.

But it was painfully similar to a certain event,in a particular warehouse, where a particular green-skinned demon had captured a helpless girl.

She cringed. And then, she mentally shrugged her head.

_No, he has changed. He's changed for the better._

Deep in her heart she believed that. Like she believed in all of the Reikai Tentei members.

Ah, there are times everything you believe in is being challenged.

But botan had met one too many people, and _demons_ as well. The reikai tantei and she had been through a lot. She has seen probably the worst souls that ever existed.

_Hiei isn't one of them._

**V**_  
_

Hiei moved forward. He didnt like the initial look on her face. It was full of doubt.

He advanced, his katana mildly swinging on his hand. His jagan eye started to read her thoughts.

_"He's changed for the better." Deep in her heart she __**believed **__that._

Hiei blinked.

Then he stared at those eyes. Mauve, or somehow pink...innocent eyes. They were full of mixed emotions now.

_How could she be scared and belive in him at the same time?_

Something crossed her thoughts. Something about a challenge of beliefs.

He blinked again. _Beliefs... Code of honor._

He believed women should be spared. He would not hurt a woman. He may threaten them, scare them out of their wits, but he wouldn't hurt them.

Though there was a time.. _That was long ago. _He has changed.

Hiei could see that he and the girl had the same line of thought. Pure, unwelcome, blissful pride swelled up inside him.

She believed in him. _How could she?_

Here he was, full demon form, katana ready, watching her like a predator.

_And she_ **_believed_ **_in him_?

That he was not one of the worst souls?

How could she be so.. trusting?

**VI**

He growled.

It was deep sound, but not a scary one.

It was Botan's turn to blink.

Then a certain emotion--_care--_crossed her eyes.

The growl was that of a wounded animal. Suddenly she didn't care whatever it was he planned to do to her.

Her hand moved on its own. Gently, she cupped his face.

"Hiei? Tell me what's wrong...?"

He couldn't believe it. She _**cared**_ about how _**he**_ was feeling?

Didn't he just show up here and almost took her someplace? Probably taken captive, in placfe for Yukina's life?

_She cared. _It was the most powerful of emotion he ever felt. It confused, _scared_ him. His demon instinct seemed to vanish with it.

His knees seemed to turn jell-o's. His green skin seemed to fade back to its natural color.

His eyes, well, they werent _that _evilly looking anymore.

He fell forward--almost, and ended up on his knees.

He was back to normal. He was Hiei again.

Only, he came back as a wounded Hiei.

* * *

**-to be continued-**

Thank you for reading!

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**

Now, _*hides behind the computer*_ please, Yukina fans out there, don't hate me!! Promise, _I won't dare hurt Yukina_. My sister will murder me if I do. (Not to mention **Hiei**)  
You'll understand what I mean when you read the next chapter. Promise! _*cross-fingers and peeks*_ ~Okay?

Anyway... I finished it without leaving my seat! Oh.. I'm so proud of it, I hope you liked it as much. The second (last) chapter is already done.  
I just have to proof read it first. Read and review please. I know it's not the romance stuff great novels are made of. But I hope you like it! Critiques are warmly welcomed.

~Justine!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Botan, Koenma, Yukina, Hiei, and the rest of the Reikai Tanteis are property of Yoshihiro Togashi.


	2. Changes

**Untitled**

by JJB Villanueva [~ChibiBotan]

* * *

Chapter Two: Changes

**VII**

Botan almost cried out for worry. If she had a weak heart, she would probably have died again.

It was so weird. He came out of nowhere, demon and all, ready to pounce on her. She had been scared. For a while.

She had debated if he turned evil again, which she believes he did not. And suddenly he growled--no, he cried out.

She asked him what was wrong, and he looked shocked. It was then that he turned back to normal, suddenly falling forward.

All _that_ has transpired in a mere ten seconds.

**VIII**

"Hiei? Hiei?"

The demon's eyes seemed glazed over. She's close to crying now.

She dropped in front of him. Her hands shaking his shoulders. She wanted to just fall too, but her friend definitely needed her support.

_Hiei needs her support. _

_That_ scared her. She wasn't used to it. Of the tanteis, Hiei was the one who wouldn't let himself consumed by emotions.

"Hiei.. I'm sorry. Please let me help you.." She was sorry that she doesn't know what to do to help him. Her hands moved to touch his face.

He blinked, and moved so she couldn't touch her.

"You can't take her. She didn't do anything..." he hissed. He was torn between despair and anger.. And something else.

_Guilt._

"Now she'll never know I'm her brother.."

**IX**

It was all so sudden. She could understand now. He heard her talking to Koenma just a few minutes ago. She understood the _misunderstanding_ that has transpired.

Her heart went out to him. He didn't look at her. He was staring at the lake. She knew she had to correct everything _fast_.

"No. No, Hiei. Listen!" She tried to shake him but he stood and walked away. Hiei definitely don't know how to handle emotions like this. Just _how_ can she tell him he was wrong?

"It isn't Yukina. I'm not taking her! She's not going to die--"

Hiei shot her a murderous glance. "Don't you dare lie to me--"

"--no, I'm not lying!" She was desperate to make him understand. Nobody deserves to suffer this. Not even Hiei. _Especially_ not him. Not when the person they are talking about is his only family. The most precious person to him.

Hiei turned away.

**X**

"It isn't her. It's Rui!" She blurted. She doesn't care if he murdered her for the situation they're in. For having that conversation with Koenma that lead to him thinking that way. "She's the reason I'm taking Yukina..." She stood, her knees being wobbly.

Her voice was soft when she spoke. "Rui passed away...and we didn't know how else to tell Yukina. Hinageshi was supposed to ferry Rui this morning. But she said she wanted to stay, even for a day, and Hinageshi will go back to ferry her tomorrow." She paused to wait for him to speak. But he just stood there, and she can only see his back. "Koenma allowed her wishes. She wanted to.. _personally_ tell Yukina. So tomorrow, I will bring her to Rui.."

There was a long pause.

His heart was overjoyed, but his mind refused to believe.

He was always doomed right? From the moment he was born. He was meant to be alone. He had always been unhappy. And now, he didn't know how to accept happiness when it came. He was never used to it.

But was it possible? Can he count on _hope_?

**XI**

She could feel his hesitation. "Believe me..." she pleaded.

_It's not that easy..._ he thought.

Then he shook his head, not believing _that_. What in the three worlds?

The girl had believed him even when he was about to strike. Now, she is trying to calm him, heal him, and he can't believe her?

How dare he? Even he himself knew he had no right to doubt her. He looked at her, and felt he had no right to.

She was crying now... _she was crying for him_. For the fear--the _almost_ _death _he must have felt.

Suddenly, the Jagan eye closed. Perhaps the Jagan eye cannot bear to see such a heartbroken deity. Without the Jagan eye, he felt forced to look inside... inside him, to know the _truth_. He looked into his heart. For the first time. And he realized how honest the deity is. How wrong he was to doubt her.

For the first time, he accepted hope. The relief he felt that Yukina was safe after all. He felt so _light_. As if all the burdens he felt was removed. _Pure bliss._ He never knew such thing was possible.

And for a long time, they stood there, just staring at each other.

In Botan's eyes were tears of compassion.

In Hiei's.. it was a mix of so many emotions.

**XII**

_Yukina's safe._ Contentment breezed through him. He breathed the deepest he could and suddenly, he moved towards her.

She didn't have enough time to react. Who would, in her place? Hiei Jaganshi wrapped his arms around her, in a warm embrace. The kind of embrace you give a loved one - a family, a friend, a treasured person. A_ pure_ embrace. It was the first time _he_ embraced anyone at all.

_"Thank you..."_

It was deep, almost a whispher, but truly heartfelt.

Hiei thanking the deity who had shared his deepest, darkest, most desperate moment.

She was surprised, but only for a second.

"Welcome... friend," and she returned his embrace.

They stayed in that position until both hearts were calm. When they left, Hiei led her, by offering his hand. She accepted, and before the moment finally sweeps away, fired her question.

"Will you.. will you be there tomorrow? When we tell Yukina about Rui?"

**XIII**

He stared at her. Her eyes full of longing. He saw her sister in his mind.

How could he turn that down? How can he let Yukina down? Rui was the only family she _still_ had. Her brother had _died_, or so Hiei told her before. He knew how helpless she would feel. Most likely the same desperation he had felt when he thought Yukina is about to die.

_"I will."_

It was a promise he intended to keep. They walked back to the temple, none of them speaking.

Botan felt at peace. She felt better now that Hiei will be there tomorrow.

She had been upset earlier because she had to bring Yukina. She knew she'd cry, and she couldn't help her in any way other than to be there. But it feels a little better that her brother will be there. Even if she doesn't know it was her brother. Hiei would never tell his sister who he really is.

_Nothing's changed right?_ It's not like Hiei would change his mind. It was a stupid question she gladly didn't ask.

But he heard anyway. Not thru the Jagan eye, but thru his heart.

"Nothing's changed," he answered, and turned the other way. He had no plans to enter the temple.

**XIV**

She stood there, staring at him as he walked away, thinking of everything that had transpired in the lake.

_"Now she'll never know I'm her brother.."_ She remembered him say with so much guilt. She was filled with excitement with what she thinks will happen tomorrow.

"No, _nothing's_ changed." She smiled when she said that. And she walked towards the temple.

As they walked towards opposite paths, they both knew...

Today was the start of many changes.

* * *

**-the end-**

Thank you for reading!

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Thank you so much to those who reviewed! :) I'm glad you liked the first part. Here's the second, last part, and hope you'll like it too. I hope I didn't disappoint you with making you think that Yukina will die.. It was what I planned to happen from the start. You see, I really wouldn't dare hurt Hiei by hurting Yukina. Though she will be hurt with Rui's death, well, that's different...

Anyways.. I have to finish "Past Life" so I'll have to end this one. As much as I want to write a third part for Yukina.. well, I'm not sure I _can_ actually do it. Though I have always dreamed of writing a fic for the twins. Maybe someday, when I can write better. But as of now, I hope you enjoyed this story. This one means a lot to me.

~Justine!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Botan, Koenma, Yukina, Hiei, and the rest of the Reikai Tanteis are property of Yoshihiro Togashi.


End file.
